A Marauders' Story
by Thaly Black
Summary: Los gamberros más grandes que Hogwarts jamás conoció, siempre serán, por mucho que maduren, niños en el fondo. Porque ellos son únicos. Y no hay otra palabra mejor para describirlos, que no sea Merodeadores. Esta es su historia. Fanfic100es
1. Comienzos

**Disclaimer: **_Si alguno de ellos (a parte de Sirius) fuese mío, ninguno de ellos habría muerto. Pero como son de Rowling, puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos, por desgracia... Aun que... ¿quien dice que yo no?_

_Bienvenidos a una nueva serie de viñetas sobre los Merodeadores. Esta vez, para contestar a un reto de fanfic100-es, sobre Los Merodeadores y Lily, es decir, mis personajes favoritos dentro del Fandom de Harry Potter, y a los que intentaré acercarme de la mejor manera posible._

_Me dejo de rollos._

_APB Productions os deja una nueva serie de paranoyas de la autora XD_

_------------------------------------------------------_

**.:Comienzos:.**

Algunos son buenos, otros son malos y otros… ¿llevaderos?

Todos los **comienzos** habían sido difíciles para ella; y el saber que todo lo extraño que pasaba a su alrededor era producto de la magia. Un comienzo más. No iba a ser diferente.

Había estado nerviosa, pero en aquel momento ya no; tras tres semanas de curso, lo que todavía resultaba difícil para Lily era aceptar como compañeros de casa a aquellos cuatro chicos, por llamarles de forma civilizada, tan revoltosos, por ser suaves; ya que en su primera semana habían colgado de los calzoncillos a aquel chico tan majo de Slytherin, el único de aquella casa que no le llamaba _"esas palabras tan feas"_.

Aquel **comienzo**, en un nuevo mundo, se le estaba haciendo más difícil que de costumbre, sobre todo porque tenía unos ojos de color avellana, ocultos tras unas gafitas, y una cabellera negra y revuelta, rondando a todas horas su cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado, porque la hice lo mejor que pude. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero prometo que mejorarán._

_Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz xD_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat.·.·(¨)·.·.**


	2. Intermedios

**Disclaimer: **_Si alguno de ellos (a parte de Sirius) fuese mío, ninguno de ellos habría muerto. Pero como son de Rowling, puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos, por desgracia... Aun que... ¿quien dice que yo no?_

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews ((K) (K)) en especial a Eclipse, que espero, me siga leyendo, y corrigiéndome de forma constructiva. En honor a él (o ella) he modificado el capítulo anterior, y le dedico este, que espero, sea de su agrado. (A parte, decirle que el fic de Instinto, puede criticarlo cuando guste, ya que a pesar de ser un regalo, es para todos los que quieran disfrutarlo)_

_Sin más tardanzas, APB Productions os deja con una nueva travesura de Thaly (yo) y Catufa (mi musa)_

_----------------------------------------_

**.:Intermedios:.**

Lo peor de los partidos de Quidditch eran los** intermedios**.

Lily buscaba a James desesperada, para besarlo como obsequio a sus buenas jugadas de esa parte.

Sirius rodeado por sus cuatro millones y medio de admiradoras, que intentaban arrancarle la ropa de Quidditch a mordiscos, en algo similar a un intento de violación.

Remus siempre bajaba a comprobar qué tal iban las apuestas, y a controlar, bajo su insignia de prefecto, que todo estuviese en orden.

Y él se quedaba solo, en medio de las gradas, guardándoles el sitio a Remus y Lily, mientras la gente a su alrededor reía con sus amigos y se divertía.

Peter casi siempre se quedaba solo durante los **intermedios** de los partidos.

Lo que lo aliviaba, era que solo quedaban tres meses para abandonar Hogwarts; y una vez fueras, podría buscarse nuevas amistades, en las que contarían con él como uno más.

Y como aquella chica de Slytherin, prima de Sirius, según recordaba, le había dicho: "_Lo mejor son las compañías poderosas_"

Y Peter se lo creyó.

-------------------------------------

_Espero que os haya gustado, de corazón._

_Read & Review._

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador de tres chocolates!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat.·.·(¨)·.·.**


	3. Finales

**Disclaimer:** _Si alguno de ellos (a parte de Sirius) fuese mío, ninguno de ellos habría muerto. Pero como son de Rowling, puede hacer lo que quiera con ellos, por desgracia... Aun que... ¿quien dice que yo no?_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews a Ginny WqPr y Kry porque, de verdad, se agradece saber que mis locuras gustan a alguien._

_Poneos cómodos, porque Catufa me puso una pistola en la cabeza, para que APB Productions os ofrezca una nueva locura_

_-------------------------------_

De la fauna de Hogwarts, cada especie animal tenía su propia forma de enfrentarse a los exámenes **finales**.

Los licántropos responsables se pasaban el día en la biblioteca, estudiando, haciendo esquemas, resúmenes y repasando.

Las prefectas de ojos verdes, seguían el ejemplo de los licántropos responsables, solo que de una forma más obsesiva.

Por otra parte, los gamberros capitanes de Quidditch se pasaban el día volando en el campo de Quidditch, y por la noche, hacían ojitos a las prefectas de ojos verdes para que les dejases sus apuntes.

Los animagos bajitos y regordete, pedían, perseguían y suplicaban ayuda a los licántropos responsables, a las prefectas de ojos verdes, a los gamberros capitanes de Quidditch e incluso a los sex symbols de ojos grises.

Y, finalmente, los sex symbols de ojos grises, no abrían un puñetero libro, se pasaban la vida dedicándose a mantener su ritmo de actividad sexual, y, para colmo, era el mejor de la clase.

Pero, finalmente, los exámenes **finales** de séptimo año se terminaron, y todo volvió a una calmada ¿normalidad?

-_------------------------------------_

_Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, de corazón (porque no es agradable que tu musa te ponga una pistola en la cabeza xD)_

_Read & Review_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat.·.·(¨)·.·.**


	4. Interiores

**Disclaimer: **_Juro solemnemente, que aun que mis intenciones para con ellos, no son del todo buenas, sólo Sirius me pertenece, y no de una forma en la que pueda cobrar por él._

_Gracias a __**Sonia**__ y __**Kry **__por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Ahora, APB Productions, os deja con una nueva entrega de mis paranoyas!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------_

**.:Interiores:.**_  
_

La verdad era que, en decoración de** interiores**, los chicos no tenían ni idea.

Y ese era el mayor disgusto de Lily. Básicamente porque tenía que decorar su futura casa en el Valle Godric, y la ayuda que los amigos de su futuro esposo y suyos prestaban; no ayudaba.

No es que tuviesen mal gusto; ¡qué va! El problema era que cada uno tenía su estilo y su forma de ver la vida.

Peter, por ejemplo, les aconsejó un colchón de agua, muy cómodo, sobre todo si es para pasarte horas en cama.

Por otro lado, Remus le recomendó estanterías, grandes y espaciosas, para meter en ellas libros, a montones.

Lily compartía la afición de Remus por los libros, pero para ello iban a habilitar una biblioteca.

Y por último, Sirius había sugerido una cama redonda, con espejos en las paredes y en el techo, para… bueno; teniendo en cuenta el ritmo de vida de Sirius, lo sorprendente era que no les regalase una fusta y un látigo como regalo de bodas.

La pobre pelirroja siguió pasando páginas de la montaña de revistas de interiorismo que tenía a sus pies.

Lo que fuese…

Lo que fuese con tal de no ambientar su dormitorio en un campo de Quidditch, como había sugerido James.

------------------------------------------------

_¿Que os ha parecido? Espero que bien, de todo corazón._

_Read & Review!_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	5. Exteriores

**Disclaimer:**_Ninguno de los personajes presentes en este fic me pertenecen, aun que mi alma, en gran medida, les pertenezca a ellos._

_Muchas, muchísimas gracias a Sonia, clay malfoy, chukii y Kry por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_APB Productions os entrega..._

_-------------------------------------- _**_  
_**

Estaba sentado en los terrenos, bajo un haya de grandes proporciones.

Solo.

Siempre solo.

Si, era verdad, tenía a sus amigos, y normalmente estaban con él, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese aterradoramente solo. En especial, en momentos como aquel.

James con Lily. La chica absorbía gran parte del tiempo de su amigo de gafas. Pero Peter no era quien de reprochárselo. No, teniendo a alguien que lo quería.

Él habría dado un dedo índice, o la mano entera por que alguien lo quisiese.

Y acabaría dándola, sin obtener el resultado deseado.

Remus estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando para los EXTASIS. Responsable como ninguno, como solo Remus puede serlo. Aunque Peter no se lo reprochaba. Él habría estudiado si tuviese alguna posibilidad de llegar a ser alguien en la vida. Se traicionaría a si mismo por llegar a ser alguien.

Y acabaría haciéndolo. A si mismo y a todos los que, sin él saberlo, lo quisieron.

Sirius estaría, seguramente, por ahí, retozando con alguna de sus nuevas conquistas. De las que estrenaba cada semana. Peter no podía reprochárselo. Si él fuese como Sirius también se buscaría novia. Todas las que pudiera.

Pero no.

Él estaba solo; y aun que no les reprochaba nada a sus amigos, necesitaba un poco más de compañía… atención.

Él y su soledad.

No es de extrañar que al salir del colegio, buscase compañías que, estaba seguro, no se olvidarían nunca de él.

---------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Espero que os gustase!! Se me ha ocurrido una idea: Como todavía me quedan 95 retos por delante, vosotras podréis pedirme lo que queráis ver, cualquier cosa, con los Merodeadores y Lily, y para mi será un placer adaptarlo a un reto para vosotras._

_Espero vuestras peticiones en forma de Review!! Retos complicados, imposibles, por favor!!!_

_Se os quiere muchísimo!! Gracias por leerme!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	6. Horas

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen, porque si lo hicieran niguno de ellos (ni siquiera Peter) habría muerto.

Muchas gracias a ishidamon, Sonia, Kry y clau malfoy por los reviews en el drabble anterior. Esto va dedicado a vosotras!!

APB Productions os presenta...

---------------------------------- **  
**

**.:Horas:.**

James sacudió la cabeza, molesto y confuso.

Sus amigos no acababan de entender que él se pasase horas y horas en la biblioteca. Todas las que tenía libres de entrenamiento. Y sin dedicarse a estudiar. Solo observando.

Observándola.

Pero es que James no esperaba que sus amigos llegasen a entender cuando lo llenaba, simplemente verla estudiar.

Como sus finos dedos blancos se enterraban en su cabello rojo fuego, nada más empezar. La grácil forma de apoyar la frente en la mano, llena de concentración. El ritmo de sus ojos verdes vagando lentamente por los libros; y sobre todo, sus labios, que deletreaban en el más absoluto de los silencios, lo que iba leyendo.

Y si, James podía pasarse horas así, observándola tranquila, relajada, concentrada. Más hermosa que nunca, tan guapa como siempre.

Y James sabía que él tenía un tesoro. Algo que i Sirius, ni Remus, ni Peter alanzarían a entender jamás.

La imagen de Lily así, para él, era la imagen de la máxima perfección. La imagen del amor.

Y por eso, por ella, por ese amor, podría pasarse todas las horas de su vida, viéndola estudiar.

--------------------------------------------

Hola a todas!! Nótese que este drabble lo escribí bajo una enorme dosis de hormonas y chocolate, de modo que si os parece melífluo, cursi o asqueante, echadle la culpa a ellos. Hice lo que pude. Gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!!!

.:Thaly:.


	7. Días

**Disclaimer: **_Si alguno de ellos fuese realmente mío, no habrían muerto jamás. Pero nos queda un consuelo. Están vivos en nuestros corazones._

_Muchísimas gracias a Sonia y Kry por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este drabble está escrito desde el PoV de Lily, y se sitúa en el momento en que saben que hay un traidor en la Orden._

_APB Productions os trae…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**.:Días:.**

Había **días** en los que estaba especialmente susceptible; era como, si a pesar de ser un chico, Remus tuviese la regla, y yo no alcanzaba a entender por qué, de repente, mi mejor amigo pasaba de ser todo dulzura a ser la persona más arisca que te puedas echar a la cara.

Y pasó mucho, mucho tiempo, antes de que me enterase de lo que le pasaba en realidad; y digamos que, a pesar de haberme impactado y mucho, una parte de mí –llamadle inconsciente o intuición mágica- ya se lo esperaba; después de todo, era mi mejor amigo, y una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Recuerdo un **día** en el que, jugando a la botella, nos tocó besarnos. Si, mi primer beso fue con Remus, en tercero; y si, los besos de James son especiales, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero el de Remus, lo guardaré siempre en la memoria como el más dulce e inocente.

Todavía me acuerdo del **día** en el que me enteré. Él estaba en la enfermería, recuperándose de los golpes y heridas recibidos aquella noche. Que se había auto infringido aquella noche.

Los chicos se encargaron de explicármelo: James me soltó la bomba, mirándome a los ojos y acariciándome el pelo con suavidad.

Después, Peter me explicó, como si temiese que me fuese a romper –y probablemente, de haberlo descubierto por mi misma, así hubiese sido- como hacía para sobrellevarlo.

Y finalmente Sirius me explicó, con su despreocupación y alegría habituales, todo lo que habían hecho ellos para ayudarlo.

No pude evitarlo y me rompí. Lloré. Lloré mucho, por mi mejor amigo. Ese que un **día** me besó, y ese también, que es una muy bella persona.

Había **días** en los que estaba especialmente susceptible, pero eso no implicaba, ni mucho menos, que Remus fuese un traidor.

Había **días** en los que lo dominaba la luna, pero eso no significaba que Remus Lupin, un licántropo, y mi mejor amigo, fuese un traidor.

Eso son solo cosas de la luna.

--------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! ¿Qué os ha parecido? No sé, a mi me da la sensación de que me quedó un poquito raro, pero bueno, como yo también soy rara, pues no hay más que hacer._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	8. Semanas

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Yo los uso sin ánimo de lucro. Divertirnos es mi fin._

_Muchísimas gracias a MTBlack y Juu por los reviews del drabble anterior. Os adoro!_

_Ahora, APB Productions, os presenta…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Semanas**

Hace dos semanas que ocurre eso.

Sirius acorrala a Lily contra la pared de cualquier pasillo cuando está desierto, aferrándole las muñecas contra la pared, colocándole una rodilla entre los muslos y hundiéndole el rostro en el cuello.

La primera semana, ella se había esforzado, había luchado, pero ahora, simplemente espera a que Sirius termine de babearle el cuello, intentando respirar.

Porque luego empieza la conversación.

-Evans, sal con James-con esa voz ronca, profunda, oscura, sensual.

Ella alza una ceja, lentamente, mirándolo desafiante.

-¿Por qué debería?-pregunta con arrogancia, alzando la barbilla. A ella no parece dispuesta a dejarse dominar por Sirius.

-Porque a ti te molesta que te acose.-dice Sirius contra sus labios. Tan cerca que Lily casi puede sentir su lengua entre ellos.

-¿Y que tiene eso que ver?-pregunta entrecerrando sus ojos verdes, como si estuviese a punto de matarlo.

-Que la única forma de que te respete, será que estés prohibida; y la única forma de que estés prohibida, es que estés con James.-dice pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

La chica es consciente de que desprende calor. Y de que su propio cuerpo tiembla.

Por primera vez en dos semanas, Lily juega fuerte.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero estar prohibida?-pregunta con una sonrisa desafiante, poniéndose de puntillas.

-Esto…-dice él, simplemente; antes de besarla en los labios con profundidad, haciendo que las manos de ella se cierren a su espalda, atrayéndolo con fuerza, todavía más, contra su cuerpo.

Peter lo ve. Sabe que está mal. Sabe que a James y Remus no va a gustarles.

Peter calla. Sirius es su amigo.

Y él, _aún_ no es un traidor.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Espero que os haya gustado el drabble. Es de mi pareja favorita fuera del canon. Aix. Los adoro. Peter. Lo sabe, pero en ese momento en el que tiene que elegir entre uno de sus amigos, elegirá a Sirius. Si tiene que elegir entre él y alguien, se elegiría a él._

_Dejando el tema a parte…Este fic, lo lee muchísima gente, pero casi nadie me deja review. No sé, no es que los necesite para seguir actualizando, pero si a nadie le gustan, que se me avise y abandono el claim, pero es que me lleva tiempo idearlas y escribirlas, y si nadie las comenta, me parece que es trabajo inútil…_

_Bueno, eso, tampoco quiero que ahora dejéis review por dejar, a poder ser. xD_

_Gracias por leerme. Eso siempre._

**.:Thaly:.**


	9. Meses

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que se nombran o se aluden en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rowling, y aun que alguna que yo sé tenga algún que otro affaire con el perro, no es suyo. No me lucro con esto, a no ser, claro está, que divertirse sea lucrarse._

_Muchísimas gracias a Saiyury11, Kry, Juu, Merwyn Ariadna, MTBlack, nagini-verde y Kry de nuevo. _

_Este drabble es sustancialmente diferente a los demás, ya veréis el porqué._

_APB Productions presenta…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**Meses**

Había aprendido a sobrevivir con aquello, básicamente, porque no le quedaba otro remedio.

Siempre había sido igual, desde el principio de todo aquello, que recordaba con la nitidez que consigue rememorarlo una, y otra, y otra vez.

Y sería igual hasta el final, que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar, pero que esperaba con el ansia que da anhelarlo una, y otra, y otra vez.

Era miedo al pasado, incertidumbre en el futuro; pero, sobre todo, ganas de que se terminase, básicamente porque era dolor. Un dolor pestilente que tenía que soportar cada mes… un dolor que sus amigos compartían, a pesar de no sufrirlo.

Pero Remus estaba solo… completamente solo: él y el lobo.

No importaba que la princesa de ojos verdes esperase en la torre ni que el ciervo, el perro y la rata estuviesen allí.

Cada mes, solo estaba el lobo.

Y en aquellos momentos, tenía dos opciones: aceptarlo o morir.

Y lo había aceptado, con tres años, había aceptado su propia muerte, para hacer vivir al lobo.

Así entendía Remus su licantropía: morir con el mordisco, y dejar tu cuerpo como recipiente de la bestia.

Aceptar al lobo era aceptar la muerte… y no aceptarlo significaba morir.

Con tres años no entendía lo que era la muerte.

Cuando fue mordido, cuando aceptó su muerte, no estaba preparado para morir.

Y esa muerte prematura, se repite una vez al mes, cuando la luna brilla, llena, en el cielo; y la muerte vive, haciendo bombear un corazón muerto de miedo a la luna, muchos años atrás.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Espero que os haya gustado. A mi, la verdad es que me costó escribirlo, pero bueno. Siempre me cuestioné qué sentía Remus. No lo he plasmado demasiado bien, y me ha quedado un poco pesimista. Pero bueno… nos quedan 91 para mejorar ;D_

_Este drabble está dedicado a todas las Remusianas del mundo, y en especial a mis niñas que me leen. Os adoro._

_Gracias por leerme!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	10. Años

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. Si fuesen míos, nada de esto habría pasado. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, y… supongo que ya os lo sabéis entero._

_Muchísimas gracias a Sarah Alya Black, Saiyury11, Kry, MTBlack, Juupotter y chukii por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este drabble está narrado centrándome en la figura de Sirius, y surgió tras terminar el primer examen de filosofía que tuve este curso, allá por Octubre. Desde entonces lo tuve ahí, sin pasar a limpio… xD soy una vaga, lo sé._

_Ahora…_

_APB Productions presenta…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Años**

Cuando la vida no tiene sentido, los años pueden pasar como si fuesen minutos. Cuando la vida no vale nada, los minutos duran como si fueran años.

Cuando se está tumbado a oscuras, mirando al techo, sin tener la más mínima noción del tiempo, reviviendo a cada segundo los peores recuerdos de toda una vida, ésta, no tiene sentido.

Y allí está Sirius Black, tumbado en el estrecho y húmedo catre de su celda de Azkaban, mirando al techo, recordando malos momentos y aferrando con toda la fuerza de su alma los recuerdos que no quiere que los dementotes se atrevan a quitarle.

Está en Azkaban, encerrado, muerto en vida, inocente.

Sólo sabe que desea salir, matar y morir.

Salir de allí para ver unos ojos verdes que llevan muertos diez años, diez minutos… es lo mismo.

Cuando el tiempo deja te tener sentido, la vida no vale de nada. Allí, en Azkaban, la vida no vale de nada.

Había un traidor, y el racismo, el rechazo, en lo más oculto de su alma, algu que nunca creyó que sentiría. Miedo, angustia y dolor. Había sentido todo eso y mucho más al creer que Remus, su lobo; Lunático, era el traidor.

Sirius cierra esos ojos grises, de los que, llena de culpa, se escapa una lágrima. Su Remus no era un traidor, era un licántropo.

Amor, amor de hermano, eso era lo que James le había tenido al intentar confiarle su vida, y lo que era más importante, la vida de su Lily… la Lily de ambos, de uno en cuerpo y del otro en alma… y la vida del pequeño Harry, pedazo de vida, luz de esperanza.

Pero él _¡maldita sea!_, confiaba en Peter, el canijo y torpe de Peter, el que nunca había roto un plato. Él no era el traidor, el traidor era Remus. _Tenía_ que serlo. Colagusano, pese a estar en Gryffindor nunca habría tenido el valor suficiente para traicionarlos.

Sucia arrogancia la que sentía. _POR SU PUTA CULPA_, su hermano, algo más que un hermano, la mitad de su alma, la sintonía de su existencia, su otro yo, alguien a quien confiaría su vida, en resumen, James, había muerto.

Y ella, _ohMerlínSanto_, ella había significado conversaciones hasta las tantas ante la chimenea, ella que había significado piel suave y húmeda de besos, ojos verdes y pecas en el escote, ella, que había significado calor y movimientos y gemidos secretos, ella. Su droga, su Lily. Su todo. Muerta.

Allí encerrado, un minuto parece un siglo, y un año corre como un solo minuto.

En Azkaban, el tiempo no tiene sentido, la vida no tiene sentido, y sin sentido, la vida no vale de nada.

Sirius se seca las lágrimas con una mano sucia y mugrienta. No puede engañarse. La vida allí dentro es menos que nada; pero la suya fuera, sin Lunático, sin James… sin Lily. Vale mucho menos. La vida sin ellos no es vida.

Pero tiene que salir, un hermano y una amante que vengar.

Sabe que los dementotes solo le quitan recuerdos, no deseo; y él desea.

Sirius Black desea…

Desea salir, matar y morir.

_------------------------------------------_

_Hola!! Espero que os haya gustado. A mi me parece que me salió muy depresivo. Tal vez eso tenga que ver con el examen que había hecho… prefiero no hacer conjeturas._

_Y eso. Que tanto si sí, como si no, espero un review!_

_Thaly os adora!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	11. Rojo

**Disclaimer: **_No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes nombrados en este drabble. Son todos de rowling; la maestra._

* * *

_Gracias mil a todos los reviews en el anterior._

* * *

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Rojo**

* * *

A James le gusta en rojo, porque es el color de Gryffindor, el color del amor, y el color de la sangre.

No puede evitarlo, ni quiere. Y es la criatura más enamoradiza de este mundo después de Sirius, claro está, que se enamora repetida e intensamente, de chicas distintas. Lo que le pasa a Sirius, instinto y pasión, es que pierde el interés demasiado deprisa. Por la contra, James se enamora, y se enamora de verdad, hasta el fondo. Irrevocable.

Por eso está enamorado de Lily, de esa forma que da miedo. Porque James adora el rojo; adora el pelo de Lily.

Adora su pelo, rojo; adora sus ojos, verdes; adora su sonrisa, inocente; y la adora a ella, entera. Por completo.

Porque Lily es eso. Todo eso. Y mucho más. Es un carácter de los mil demonios, responsabilidades asfixiantes y belleza dolorosa a la vista.

Rojo, es el color de Gryffindor y de la sangre.

El color de la luna llena en las noches de junio, el color que Remus odia, por ser símbolo de dolor y miedo. El color del que aparece teñido cada mañana después de la luna llena. Es el color del amor; de un amor que no ha probado nunca, ni probará, porque si Remus ama, ella, sea quien sea, muere.

Peter adora el rojo, porque es un Gryffindor, un Gryffindor de pura sangre, que está ahí. Siempre. Un Gryffindor que mataría y moriría por sus amigos.

Sus vidas, las de los cinco, pese a que no lo quieran, están entretejidas en un tapiz rojo y dorado, de sangre y lucha. Sus destinos han sido sellados con sangre desde el momento en que juraron solemnemente que sus intenciones no eran buenas.

* * *

_Hola a todos. Espero que os haya gustado. Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Pero ahora tengo unos cinco o seis escritos en la recámara, así que no tardaré tanto en actualizar._

* * *

_Gracias por leerme_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	12. Naranja

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. son de JKRowling, y yo no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias a Kry, Aiskel y criss92 por los reviews en la viñeta anterior. Siento haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar, pero los exámenes... ya se sabe._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Naranja**

* * *

Ambiente asfixiante. Hace un calor de espanto y el humo inunda la estancia.

Los fuegos caldean el ambiente del aula de Pociones, conde treinta calderos borbotean al fuego.

Tienen que preparar Amortentia, y Sirius trabaja con James, que se aburre un montón, ya que su poción está del exacto color rosa perlino expresado en el libro.

Black considera que Slughorn es marica y un poco imbécil, porque preparar una poción de amor que huele a coco, naranja y chocolate, es la mayor pavada que él se ha visto obligado a hacer nunca.

James, a su lado, olfatea la poción y sonríe. Huelea Lilas y a menta. Como _su_ Lily, que usa colonia de lilas y su aliento huele a menta.

Lily trabaja sola. No porque nadie quiera trabajar con ella. Es que Slughorn no deja que nadie trabajo con ella, porque no está al nivel de los demás. Solo Severus Snape puede compararse y hay entre ellos una especie de poco sana competencia.

La chica lo hace callada, con agilidad, rapidez y diligencia; y sabe, sin que nadie se lo diga, que su poción está perfecta.

Sin embargo, no alcanza a reconocer los olores que desprende para ella.

Parece una mezcla de hierba recién cortada, tierra húmeda y libro nuevo; menta, tinta y sudor.

Sabe que ha olido esto alguna vez, lo que no recuerda es dónde. Tal vez una vez que fue con Remus a hacer los deberes a su dormitorio y se había tumbado en la cama de Potter. O tal vez fuese cada vez que Potter la arrincona contra la pared con la rodilla entre sus piernas.

De esas cosas que prefiere olvidar.

Han sido solo tres veces. En el último mes. Aparece por sorpresa, generalmente por su espalda y la gira hacia la pared, con brusquedad, y la arrincona, la acorrala y le agarra las manos contra la roca desnuda del castillo.

Antaño, Lily habría podido enviarle una mirada asesina que lograse acojonar tanto a _James_… a Potter. Pero ahora, que de vez en cuando la mira como si la adorase, siente que no puede. Y James la vence.

Nunca la besa, y Lily sabe que no lo hace porque solo lo hará cuando ella quiera. Se limita a pegarse a ella completamente, sintiendo su cuerpo tal y como Lily siente el suyo, y se rozan sus narices y ella cierra los ojos cuando James empieza a respirar en su cuello.

Lily cierra los ojos y rellena un pequeño botecito con la poción.

Remus, sentado con Peter, niega con la cabeza. Peter gimotea apesarado. Su poción, que se supone que debe tener un color rosa perlino, era completamente naranja, como los ojos del lobo.

* * *

_Hola a todas/os. Espero que os haya gustado, y eso. Si os apetece, dadle al GO. Os quiero._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	13. Amarillo

**Disclaimer:** _El personaje que utilizo en esta viñeta, no me pertenece. Es de Rowling, y no lo uso con ánimo de lucro, ni nada de eso._

_Gracias a criss92, Nixi Evans y carla por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este es sobre Remus. Sobre como comprende su licantropía cuando es un chiquillo de doce o trece años. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Amarillo**

* * *

Es sed de sangre, hambre voraz, ferocidad hasta límites insospechados, energía que explota y revienta, sube, baja, da vueltas, lo sacude y lo agita.

Remus se mira al espejo y ve un chico flaco, pero fuerte, con el pelo claro delante de los ojos, y la nariz alargada, que parece demasiado grande para su cara delgada.

Y se odia.

Levanta le flequillo con una mano, y se mira a los ojos en el reflejo, y los ve dorados, como la miel cuando le da el sol.

Y su interior se retuerce y duele. Sabe que debe alejarse de sus amigos. Se lo debe. Porque _es_ peligroso. Y cuando el dorado de sus ojos se vuelve amarillo y venenoso, solo sabe saciar la sed de sangre.

Matar.

* * *

_Bueno, eso, que espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerme. Dadle al go (que adelgaza) xD_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	14. Verde

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Rowling. No me lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias a criss92, Aiskel, Kristafhista y Carla por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Espero que este os guste!_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Verde**

* * *

James odia el color verde, pero al mismo tiempo, lo adora.

Lo odia, obviamente, porque es el color de Slytherin, y, obviamente también, odia a esas _serpientes de mierda_. Porque son clasistas y repugnantes. Por dos motivos.

El primero, porque van en contra de todo lo que su padre siempre le ha enseñado. Porque Charlus Potter ha educado a su hijo en los preceptos de la igualdad y la tolerancia con el prójimo.

Y el segundo, es, ni más ni menos, que porque se meten con Lily. Y James no va a consentir que nadie insulte a Lily, porque desde el momento en que la ha visto por primera vez, decidió que es la futura madre de sus hijos, y no va a permitir que unas _serpientes de mierda_ la vengan insultando. Porque Lily es buna con todo el mundo, y no se merece que nadie, y menos los Slytherin, la insulte.

Y, al mismo tiempo, James adora el verde. Porque es el color de los ojos de Lily, que son lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida, después, _tal vez_, de la copa de Quidditch en sus manos. A veces, sobre todo cuando brillan, son lo más hermoso. A secas.

Y, que James odie a los Slytherin, pero adore a Lily, es algo completamente lógico y normal.

Es ley de vida.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, y eso... dadle al go, girls!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	15. Azul

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble son de Rowling. No me lucro con ellos._

_Gracias a Sonia y Carla por los reviews en el drabble anterior._

_Este se sitúa tras la llegada de Sirius a casa de James, tras haber huído de Grimmauld Place. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Azul**

Sube. Baja. Da vueltas. Boca abajo. Boca arriba. En picado. En espiral. A ras del suelo y por todo lo alto.

La escoba forma casi parte de su cuerpo. La siente como un apéndice de sí mismo. Y vuela, como loco, sobre la casa y los terrenos de los Potter. Su familia.

No hace ni tres días que ha huido de su casa. Y ya no se arrepiente.

Vuela alto en la escoba de James, que es mejor que un hermano. Su hermano.

El cielo azul se vuelve un poco más púrpura conforme el sol se va poniendo.

Oye como Dorea, la madre de James, los llama para cenar; y Sirius le hace una seña a James, indicándole que ya baja.

Desciende en picado, hacia donde está su mejor amigo. Siente como, en el trayecto, se le revuelve el pelo, y cuando aterriza, tiene una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le da a James la escoba para que la guarde.

Respira profundamente y luego suspira.

Por fin, se siente libre.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. Dadle al go xD_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**

* * *


	16. Morado

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta viñeta me pertenecen. Pertenecen a la señora JKRowling, y yo no los estoy utilizando con ningún tipo de ánimo de lucro. Tan sólo pretendo divertirme, y divertir a alguien en el proceso si se tercia._

_¡No estaba muerta! Estaba de borrachera (bueno, vale, no) Sé que no tengo perdón de Sirius por tardar tantísimo tiempo en actualizar esto, pero mi RL se ha convertido en una cosa horrible e.e esto de ser adulta no mola nada. Nada. Y apenas tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir (y mucho menos de actualizar), pero prometo que no abandonaré ninguno de mis proyectos, si eso os deja más tranquilas a todas :3_

_Os agradezco mucho, muchísimo, los reviews que me habéis dejado en el drabble anterior; de corazón._

_Este drabble no creo que guste a muchas (por eso voy a subir dos juntos :3) porque es James/Sirius, y no sé hasta que punto estáis dispuestas a leer slash. Tampoco quiero herir sensibilidades, aunque no sea nada... impactante (creo yo)._

_(y esta es la historia de como una nota de autora ocupa más que un drabble xD)_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Morado**

La última vez que ocurrió, Sirius tenía el ojo morado. Se había metido en una pelea con unos Slytherin, y él aprecia lo suficiente a los muggles como para emplear sus técnicas a la hora de vérselas con un Slytherin.

Lo que no sabe, es como tratar luego los ojos hinchados y las contracturas y contusiones varias, que derivan, obviamente, de darse de hostias contra Crabbe y Goyle, que son como moles de piedra.

Pero James si que sabe, porque Lily le ha enseñado como curar todo tipo de heridas. Y es que la pelirroja, a parte de prefecta, es muggle, y, según James, tiene el polvo más potente que ha probado en mucho, mucho tiempo, pero ahora es él quien tiene que curar las heridas y el ojo morado de Sirius.

Y se mete en su cama, en el más absoluto de los silencios, por la noche, y lame, como habría hecho Sirius, el lóbulo de su oreja, al tiempo que una mano, más traviesa que curativa, se aventura por dentro del pantalón del pijama, intentando buscar algo que hinchar para que Sirius se olvide, por un instante, de su ojo morado.

Y es que a veces, el sexo entre amigos, es la mejor medicina contra todas las heridas, incluido un ojo morado, el corazón roto, o la inactividad sexual.

* * *

_¿Y... os ha gustado? :3_

**Thaly**


	17. Marrón

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son parte de la obra literaria de JKRowling, y no los empleo con ningún ánimo de lucro, tan sólo busco divertirme y divertir a alguien en el proceso, si se da el caso._

_Lo prometido es deuda, y aquí tenéis otro drabble (: Este tiene un toque más de humor, aunque no sé a cuántos guste o deje de gustar. Salen todos (James, Peter, Remus y Sirius; y Lily) y se ambienta en la época en que la pelirroja está embarazada. Espero que lo disfrutéis, de verdad :3_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Marrón **

Es una sustancia de color marrón, de aspecto pegajoso y bastante asquerosillo. Remus nunca antes se había enfrentado a las habilidades culinarias de James Potter, y cree que si no fuese porque tiene el estómago vacío, vomitaría ante el pastel de cuatro chocolates que su amigo le ofrece.

-¿James, eso es comestible?-mejor preguntar, y con cautela.

-Joder, Lunático, por quién me tomas. Ni que fuese Quejicus invitándote a un té.-se hace el ofendido.-Anda, pruébalo, ya verás como te gusta.

-No sé, Cornamenta… el lobito no parece tener cara de querer morir intoxicado.-Sirius como siempre, animando al personal.

-Me voy a sentir ofendido.-avisa James cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno… vale… yo lo probaré.-dice Peter, no muy seguro.

-¿Peter, quieres que vaya preparando una poción?-pregunta una muy embarazada Lily desde el sofá.

-¡Qué simpática!-masculla James entre dientes.-Si no fuese porque estás embarazada…

-¿Qué?-replica ella desafiante.

-Vamos, Pet, cómetelo.-dice Sirius intentando que Lily y James no empiecen a discutir. Como en el colegio.

El pequeño animago, valiente, agarra la cucharilla como si fuese un puñal y se lo clava al supuesto pastel.

Mira a sus amigos. Traga saliva. Sirius alza un pulgar, indicándole que todo va a estar bien. Y Peter, no muy convencido, se mete el pedazo del llamado pastel en la boca.

Mastica, inseguro.

Traga.

Sirius y Remus se agachan delante de él pendientes de su reacción, y Lily se levanta corriendo del sofá, y de repente, el pequeño Peter esboza una sonrisa.

-Está buenísimo, James.

El aludido se cruza de brazos y les dirige una socarrona mirada a Remus, Sirius y Lily. Si esos tres no saben apreciar la comida Potter no es su problema.

-Peter, cielo, no tienes por qué fingir.-dice Lily con dulzura.

-No estoy fingiendo.-dice Peter con voz lastimera.

-¿Lo veis?-un petulante James parece un pavo real.

De repente, a Peter lo recorre una arcada y sale corriendo en dirección al baño.

Lily, Sirius y Remus miran a James con sonrisitas de superioridad.

-¿Lo ves?

* * *

_Y eso es todo (: Prometo que no volveré a tardar tantísimo en actualizar :3 De verdad n.n Y aunque os tenga abandonados, no os tengo olvidados. Y os sigo queriendo con todo mi corazoncito de Black :3_

**Thaly**


	18. Negro

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que aparecen en este drabble no me pertenecen. Son parte de la obra literaria de JKRowling, y no los empleo con ningún ánimo de lucro, tan sólo busco divertirme y divertir a alguien en el proceso, si se da el caso. De haber sido míos, Sirius no habría muerto._

_Muchísimas gracias a Isa Asi Isa, Luadica, Zory y ClausXD por los reviews en los drabbles anteriores. Este va para vosotras. El prompt que tenía que usar, (negro), me llevó a este personaje, a esta situación. Aunque, la verdad... conociéndome, no podríais esperaros otra cosa ;)_

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Negro**

* * *

Todo negro. Todo oscuro. Sumido en las tinieblas.

Es negro el aire y negra su alma. Negro el viento y su propia piel. Todo, a su alrededor, es oscuridad. Y él está encerrado en el fondo de sí mismo. Negro. Agobiado.

Sabe que si sale a la superficie del maremoto helado que es su conciencia morirá ahogado por la voracidad de los dementores.

Sirius está muerto. Muerto en vida. Y no sabe como sobrevivir.

Tal vez sea esa cabezonería que odia, tan propia de los Black, la que lo mantiene vivo. Está vivo por voluntad propia. Está vivo porque quiere. Porque no se va a rendir. Porque es un Merodeador. Pese a todo. Pese a todos. Y sabe que no importa cuánto tiempo pase. Enterrado en una nube negra de inconsciencia tiene un motivo, una razón, para vivir.

No se va a rendir porque _sus intenciones no son buenas._

Y lo ha jurado _solemnemente_.

* * *

_Lamento que haya sido tan triste y depresivo. Escribí este drabble hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando yo también estaba triste y depresiva, por eso ha salido así. Gracias por leer :)_

**Thaly**


End file.
